No Dictionaries For You
by Nightshine315
Summary: Young Alfred finds a strange word in a Spanish to English dictionary, and decides to ask his friends. Which leads to interesting reaction from said friends...Two-Shot.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or Hetalia: Axis Powers. Nope. Not at all._**

 **Rated T for an inappropriate word! You have been warned.**

 **Hey guys, this is Nightshine315 here. This is my first of many one-shots to come while I attempt to finish and publish my first story. This is based of a true story by the way! Hope you enjoy this and feel free to review with your feedback. It really would he me a lot! So, see y'all later. Nightshine315 out**

 **oOoOoOo**

Alfred F. Jones sighed out of sheer boredom, a sound that was hardly heard through the loud chatter of several people. Not that it was surprising. After all, the young fifth-grader hated school since Kindergarten.

The cause for his hatred?

Boredom.

And school projects such as the one he was doing now.

Well technically _he_ wasn't doing the projects, that responsibility went to his two partners, good friend Arthur Kirkland, and his step-brother Matthew Williams. Ever since they had been assigned the Spanish project at the beginning of the week, Arthur and Matthew had made it clear that they didn't trust Alfred in doing any of it properly and landing them a big fact 0. To Alfred, the idea was ludicrous, and he felt this was only because of that one time in fourth grade where he had accidentally forgot the volcano for their project on Mt. Saint Helens and poor Matthew who had been in bed with a stomach bug was forced to bring it instead, which resulted in having a throw-up volcano instead of a baking soda and vinegar one.

This was so totally unfair.

Intent on getting an A++ (if that was even a thing) on their Comic Strip Project, the group had divided the responsibilities amongst themselves. Matthew, who was the best artist there, would be drawing the comic strip. Arthur handled the dialogue, and to Alfred went the most boring part of all: helping out. His in this little domain would be helping Matthew color the thing, and looking up unfamiliar words for translation in the Spanish to English Dictionary he was currently flipping through for Arthur.

Let me reiterate this: If he were in an empty room with nothing else in there, it would be more entertaining than doing this. Yeah, it was _that_ boring.

Sighing again, Alfred put down the dictionary and preceded to glare through his glasses at it as if it was the cause of all his misery, which in a way it was.

Another voice cut through the staring contest between Alfred and the dictionary, jerking him out of it. "Al, what are you doing?" the soft voice asked.

Looking up quickly, the American was greeted by the sight of his step-brother looking at him with a mixture of confusion and exasperation. "Well Mattie, I was having an awesome staring contest-" Elsewhere in the room a boy with snow white hair popped his head up, but soon put it back down when he realized they weren't talking about _his_ awesomeness. [1] "-with this dictionary until you interrupted it. I was winning too!" He replied with a slight whine at the last sentence.

"You should be doing your work." Matthew scolded lightly, before taking up his pencil and drawing on the paper, "The teacher may take back points if he sees you aren't working."

Chancing a look at said teacher, Alfred was slightly relieved to see that he was at his desk reading...no, staring at his puppy calendar and cooing at the adorableness of it all. Good. Mr. Carriedo may be a nice teacher in general, but he was a hella scary guy when it came to students not doing their work.

"So what? It's not like I'm doing anything important to work on." Alfred grumbled, causing a certain bushy-browed partner's head to shoot and up and scowl his signature scowl.

"Git, you're _supposed_ be helping me with the script and with Matthew's coloring." Arthur grumbled right back.

"Hard to help when no one wants it, I mean come on bro! When I tried to help you out you glared at me, and when I tried to help Mattie out-"

Said brother interrupted him before he could turn the squabble into a full-out argument, "Look, Al, if you're that bored, just flip through the dictionary and learn some new words until Arthur needs you to look one up." He suggested, staring uneasily between his step-brother and his friend who were extremely close to butting heads.

"Yes, what an excellent idea Matthew." Arthur agreed, still scowling. The expression was normal for the Brit, and it made Alfred wonder if the guy was capable of expressing any other emotion besides annoyance. It was a frequently used musing in Alfred's head.

"Fine." he practically snarled, before once again taking up the dictionary once again and flipping through it. Matthew smiled, and started drawing some more, and Arthur too went back to his work.

The cloud of boredom once again settled upon him as he flipped through the pages that were surprisingly thin. From A...to B..to C...to D...

When he reached the second page of the D section though, he froze. His blue eyed gaze was unable to turn away from the strange unfamiliar word the had caught his gaze in this first place. What was it? What did it mean? He too a break from his musings to wish that there were definitions of the words in the two language dictionary, it would be so helpful right now! Hmm, should he ask the other two about the word? Looking up slightly, he saw Matthew looking over his work and Arthur still writing. If anything, Arthur might know what it was. He was the top student in their English class, and loved rubbing it in other people's faces. So the question was, should he continue wondering what the heck it meant, or just ask. Alfred's mind briefly argued with itself before the boy finally buried his pride and asked the question.

"What's debauchery?" he asked innocently, looking at his partners.

His question brought about an immediate reaction from the other two. Arthur turned bright red and started sputtering incoherently, while Matthew's eyes just widened and his jaw dropped in shock.

Alfred looked between them in confusion. "What's the matter with you two?"

"What is the matter...with us?!" Arthur managed to ask, "What is the matter with you Alfred!?"

Matthew, who had finally found his voice squeaked out while his face too slowly turned red, "Alfred where did you learn that word?" Blatantly ignoring Arthur's raging accusations centered around the step-sibling's cousin Francis.

Innocently, he held out the dictionary.

Which was quickly taken by Arthur.

"Hey!" Alfred complained, "What did ya do that for Artie? I need that for the project!"

"Not if you are going to purposefully look up such inappropriate language and then ask us about it to rile us up!" Arthur whisper-shouted at him.

"What? I just asked what it meant, no need to go psycho on me dude!"

But it was too late, the damage was already done. The class ended with a pink-faced Matthew trying to ignore Alfred's questions about the word while an even redder Arthur went off to yell at Francis for teaching the innocent fifth grader such awful language.

Needless to say, Alfred was banned from using the dictionaries in Spanish class from that day forward.

 _ **THE END~**_

 **[1] Do I get a virtual cookie for the Prussia cameo?**

 **Hope you liked! Please review guys!**


End file.
